


Fur against Scales

by Exewon



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm probably ruining somebodies childhood with this, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exewon/pseuds/Exewon
Summary: All spyro had planned to do was to walk Elora home after the party. But casual touches quickly turn to something more. Causing them to retire somewhere more private.
Relationships: Elora/Spyro the Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fur against Scales

Spyro brushed up against Elora, sniggering as she took the opportunity to lean against him.   
  
“Looks like you’ve been hitting the punch way too hard this evening.” He didn’t even bat an eyelid when Elora gave him a light swat on the head.    
  
“Oh hush, we both know Nestor made sure there was nothing alcoholic in that punch.” Her muzzle twitched with a smile. “Despite agent nine trying his best to sneak some of his personal stash in it.” 

Spyro snorted. “I don’t think rolling an entire barrel of fermented banana juice through the door and into the party really counts as sneaking. He nearly ran over Astor with it.”    
  
“He did?” Elora looked at him, slack jawed. “How did I miss that?”   
  
Spyro gave her a satisfied smile. “Well you were dancing on the tables with Bianca’s hood over your head at that point.” A mischievous smile made its way across Spyro’s muzzle, “Speaking of which, what was the story behind _ that _ ? For somebody who swears she hasn’t touched any alcohol, you sure were letting your hair down today.”

She slowed down slightly as she drifted off in her thoughts. Her hand that had been resting on his back moved up towards his neck. 

“I might have been trying to tease Bianca just a teensy little bit.” She held her thumb and pointer finger closely together, to emphasize her point. “I mean, she was missing all the fun of the party being all cozied up with Hunter in the corner. And I, being the great friend I am -” Elora forged on, ignoring Spyro’s roll of his eyes, “- just had to pull her into the festivities!”    
  
“So you stole her cloak and began dancing on tables with it over your head. Makes complete and perfect sense.” Spyro chuckled as he lightly bumped against her hips - a bit too hard. She wobbled on her feet, windmilling her arms as she tried to find something to grasp. Spyro instinctively reached out with his neck and she managed to barely grab on to his horns.    
  
He jerked back and she fell belly first onto his back.

“Maybe we should take a bit of a break to give those hooves of yours a rest?”   
  
“You sure you couldn’t be a gentleman and carry me the rest of the way?” Spyro rolled his eyes at her sweet pleas. He didn’t even have to look at her to know the doe-eyed look she had on her face.    
  
“I would,” he sat down on his haunches and she gently slid off his back. “but you’re actually kinda heavy.”   
  
Elora snorted as she pulled herself upright, “Way to make a girl feel appreciated, you dork.” 

He sat down next to her. “The first thing I ever did was ask if you were some kinda goat. You knew from the start that I was horrible at talking to girls.” He unfurled his wing and hesitated for a brief moment, before putting it around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and he felt his cheeks heat up.    
  
“Completely on the nose with that.” She shot back without missing a beat.

“Ouch, no mercy at all.” He pulled her a little bit closer to him, enjoying the sensation of her fur brushing over his scales and the heat of her body against his own. Faint music from the faraway party hung in the cool night sky.

She let out a sigh of contentment. “At least you’re a good heater.” Spyro’s heart skipped a beat as she put her hand into his paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Yep, dragons. We’re full of talents.” He murmured back as he just leaned in and closed his eyes for a bit. Enjoying the moment.

“So, did you have fun at the party?” Elora broke the silence. 

Spyro blinked in bewilderment as he looked down at her. Her brown eyes looked up at him, curiosity and concern coming together on her face. “Well, yeah. Of course. Why would you think I didn’t?”

“Because, the entire time you were just at the sidelines of the party. I tried to get you to dance with me a few times.” She fiddled with her hair as she looked up at him. “But you just avoided it and the rest of the dragons were dancing, so… I thought it was a bit odd.”

Spyro could feel his face heat up. “I, uh… can’t really dance. I’m not old enough to walk on two feet yet like the other dragons.” he was surprised at how  _ easy  _ it was to admit it to Elora. “And I really didn’t wanna embarrass myself by falling right on my face in the middle of the dancefloor.”

“But the baby dragons were all jumping and dancing around until the elders had to carry them away because they were so tired from it all.”

“They were flailing around on all fours. It.. well, I’m too old to dance like that.” he muttered. “It’s not dignified.” Spyro immediately regretted the word choice,  _ dignified _ . If there was one thing Spyro knew he wasn’t, it was dignified, and Elora knew that. She had seen him during the cake incident. Nobody involved had any dignity left after the cake incident.   
  
“Well, we can still hear the music from here,” Elora began, “and there isn’t anybody but the two of us here, so -” She stood up and held out her hand towards him; a blush on her cheeks and a shy but encouraging smile on her face. “- Do you want to dance with me?” 

“Euhm, I.. “ He put his claw in her hand and his face felt like it was on fire. “I would love to.” Her hand felt so soft and warm against his own claw.

“Well then, get on your back feet, you dork.“ She said with a giggle as she lightly tugged him.    
  
“Oh! Right!” He pushed himself on his back legs, he stood uneasily and wobbled. Elora took a step closer, grabbing his free paw and putting it around her waist.    
  
This felt weird - he had to look down at Elora instead of up, had to constantly try and keep himself balanced. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Elora gave him a comforting squeeze.   
  
“We’re going to keep it simple.” She pulled herself close to him.   
  
Spyro swallowed as he felt her fur brush up against his torso.

“So, euhm.” She sputtered a bit. “We just hold each other close and slowly move in some kinda circle?” She slowly began leading the steps and hesitantly followed her lead, feeling glad that Elora didn’t have any toes to step on.

Spyro had a hard time keeping his mind on her instructions. The heat of her against him and the blush on her cheeks; her hand resting at his lower back, her fur tickling against his scales and his own hand resting on the small of her back, each movement threatening to make his hand slip down further. It was all so enticing.    


During a step, one of his feet managed to hook itself behind the other, his tail swaying. He clung to Elora, trying to regain his balance. Her eyes widened in surprise as she buckled under the weight of the heavy dragon and they both tumbled to the ground. Elora landed on top of Spyro, winding him.   
  
“Are you alright?” Spyro groaned as he tried to shake the stars out of his vision and get his breath back.   
  
“I’m alright!” She pushed herself up. Hands on his chest, and Spyro’s eyes nearly bugged out as he realized she was  _ straddling  _ him. He felt the heat rise on his cheeks, and much to his horror, something else was following suit.   
  
“Are, you al...” She was cut off, her face turning scarlet. He could feel her poking against him down there. And with the way she was blushing, she knew exactly what was poking against her butt.    
  
His mouth flapped wordlessly, his brain trying to get any type of explanation out, but utterly failing to even put a sentence together with the embarrassment burning in his brain.   
  
She leaned forward and he groaned as he felt her brush against him down below. Her hand sliding up his neck and cradling his jaw as she leaned close enough for their noses to almost touch.   
“Do you want to... move this somewhere more private?” She stuttered out.    
  
Spyro blinked, not the reaction he expected.

“I mean, if you want.” she pulled back, the spot where her hand had been feeling disappointingly cold, bracing her legs as she moved to stand up.   
  


Spyro’s eyes widened in shock as he figured out she took his silence for a no. “I WOULD LOVE TO!” He blurted out as he gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down onto him. Elora’s ears flicked up in alarm as she looked around for anybody who could’ve heard them.   
  
Spyro and her waited with bated breath, letting out a sigh of relief.   
  
“I mean, I would love to,“ he said with a sheepish grin.   
  


“I heard you the first time, you dork,” she giggled, her cheeks still dark red from embarrassment.

“And so did the rest of Avalar.” She gently grasped Spyro’s paws on her hips, pushing them off as she stood up. “Lets just go before somebody comes.” she timidly gestured towards his groin. “It would be kinda awkward to try and explain that.” 

Spyro could feel the heat covering his face from the tip of his muzzle to the bottom of his horns and he quickly got up. Elora nervously shuffled in place before leading the way to her home. Staying close to him, he brushed his shoulder against her hips and her hand caressed the fins on top of his head, traveling all the way to the back and brushing the base of his horns.

“For all your talk about how it’s going to be awkward, you sure aren’t stopping it.”

“Now that you mention it,” Elora murmured in Spyro’s ear, “that is quite naughty, isn’t it?” 

Spyro’s eyes flew open as she pulled her hands back.    
  
“I didn’t mean you had to stop,” he whined as he pouted at her.   
  
She just stuck out her tongue, quickening her step. Spyro just rolled his eyes and followed.

\--------------------------

  
Spyro pushed the door of Elora’s cottage closed behind him. 

“Home sweet home,” Elora said with a smile on her face, but the nervously wagging tail and her hands clasped behind her back told a completely different story,showing her nerves,. His own heart was pounding in his chest. Up till now it had just been teasing on both their ends with a little bit of groping and some accidental grinding up to each other.    
  
This, this was a big step. He shuffled his paws on the floor a bit, looking up at Elora, who quickly looked away with a blush on her face.    
  
_ Well, here goes nothing. _ He took a deep breath and closed the distance, gently nuzzling up. “We don’t have to do anything. If you just wanna call it off and just... I dunno, cuddle or something, that’s fine with me.” 

Elora’s hands gently, shakingly, brushed over the fins on top of his head. “Nervous? Didn’t think somebody who could face down Ripto and the enchantress even could be nervous.”   
  
“Pretty sure fighting bad guy’s requires a different sort of courage than... Euh,” he trailed off as his cheeks heated up. “Laying with a pretty faun.”

Elora snorted. “Laying?”   
  
“You know what I meant!” Spyro flushed.   
  
“Well yeah,” he could hear the strain in her voice, her body shaking with suppressed laughter. “But laying? Is there a less sexy word you could’ve used?”   
  
“Mating.” Spyro said in the flattest tone he could and Elora collapsed, suppressed laughter escaping her. She clasped at him like he was the only thing keeping her upright.    
  
“Your sense of humor is weird, Elora,” He said with a grin.   
  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you changing the subject.” She gently put her hands underneath his muzzle, making him look up and into her eyes. “I needed that.” She gently kissed him, “But I think I want to keep going.” 

Spyro leaned into her, his paw reaching up and caressing her hand. “So what next?”

“How about, getting on the bed?” Elora suggested, cheeks flushed red. “You know, simple steps.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Spyro leaned forward and gently kissed her on the nose. Grin widening as she let out a giggle. His heart fluttered and his stomach felt like he had eaten more butterflies than Sparx during the party as they made their way toward the bed. 

Spyro clambered on top of the bed and leaned against Elora as she scooted closer. His paws gently running down the small of her back. She leaned against him, her hand gently brushing down the soft scales of his torso and belly. Softly moaning as his claws lowered, skirting close to the hem of her dress, pulling her in closer and nuzzling her neck.   
  
“Ohh.” She gently put one of her hands on his forepaw and led it upwards. Shivering as his claw went under her dress and rested on her bum.

“I,” Spyro swallowed. “I think the dress has to go.” 

She sat in his lap, her hands gently grasped the sides of his face as she kissed his forehead. “It opens up at the back, you think you can help me out?” 

Spyro’s paws slid out from under the dress and he gently dragged them up her back, enjoying the feel before he finally made his way up to the knot. He fumbled with it for a few moments before finally managing to untie it.

Elora let the dress slide down her body, covering her breasts. a blush made its way across her face as she could feel Spyro react to the sight as his penis got hard and pressed against her crotch. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Elora giggled, “I’m sure you’d say that to every girl if you managed to get her dress off.”

“Maybe, but you’re the only girl whose dress I wanted to get off.” 

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “Your flattering could use some work Spyro.” 

“It got me a kiss, didn’t it?” Spyro pulled her in close.

“That’s because I love you, you dork.” She leaned into him, pressing her bare breasts against his chest as she nuzzled up to him. 

Spyro snorted at the nickname. “I love you too Elora,” he murmured in her ear, gently nipping at it as he ran his claws down her back.

Elora gently cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. One of her hands gently ran down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at his groin and she gently grabbed his penis. “Why don’t we get started?” she stammered out “If.. if you still want of course?” 

Spyro nodded.“I definitely still want to, euhm.. You do too right?” 

“For sure.” She gave him a nuzzle before sitting upright and lifting herself up just a little bit so she could get it lined up just right.    
  
Spyro put his front paws on her thighs, carefully lifting her up a little bit to take some of the strain of her legs. 

“No… dammit.” She muttered under her breath as she had a few false starts. “Why are these things so hard to aim? Wait I think I--” She finally sunk down with a soft groan. “Got it.”    
  
Spyro’s grip on her thighs tightened and he let out a moan of pleasure. This, this felt good.   
  


Elora shifted in his lap and he let out another moan at the friction. He pulled her into a hug clenching his teeth as more pleasure shot through him.

“Can you stay still for a little bit?” He murmured in her ear, embarrassment creeping in his voice. “I think… If you keep moving I’ll be euh... there way too soon.”

“Oh.” There was a bit of a silence before Elora touched her forehead to his. “Of course.” 

Spyro gently moved one of his claws up down to the small of her back while the other one slowly went back to her hips, cupping her butt and giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at the almost scandalized  _ eep _ she let out at it.   
  
“Oh, what are you planning here mister?” Elora said as she pushed herself upright. Eyes narrowed with a teasing smirk. Hands running down his chest.    
  
“I have no clue, what you’re talking about.” Spyro grunted out. Shivering, he could feel Elora start to rock her hips, the fur rubbing over his scales. He gripped Elora’s butt as he bucked his hips. Groaning in pleasure as he came.

  
She gazed down at him, her hips rolling in smaller circles as she slowed her ride. “Mmmf. bet that felt good.” she said, twitching one way, then the other on his softening cock.   
  
“Yeah, it really did.” Spyro said with a happy sigh, the joy of his orgasm faded quickly when he realized what had happened. His cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I mean... You didn’t.” 

“It’s alright.” Elora said as she gently touched his cheek. “It happens. I still enjoyed it.”

“But you didn’t… you know, finish.” Spyro said lamely. His embarrassment not going away. It had been what? Not even a minute before he managed to blow his load? That was just sad. This wasn’t how he had imagined his first time to go. He hadn’t imagined him being a complete master in the bedroom. But less than a minute? He wished he could sink into the ground after that abysmal performance. 

“No but,” a small smile formed on Elora’s face as she got up. Spyro shivering with a small bit of pleasure at the friction as he slid out of her. “I think I have an idea.”

Elora laid down on her back in front of him and spread her legs. Her hands wandered down to her pussy, hesitating for a brief moment before gently starting to finger herself. “Ehm, you can come closer.” She said with a blush.

Spyro blushed at the arousing sight and scooted a bit closer. “So, what was your idea?”

“Well, since I didn’t finish. I thought that you could help me finish in another way?” She blushed “And that I’d show you how to touch me to help me finish?”

Spyro glanced down at his claws, his  _ razor sharp _ claws, before looking back at Elora and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He could do this, he just had to be very careful to not cut he. “Okay,” he got closer, brushing his paws down the inside of her thighs, carefully making his way down to her groin. Elora letting out a pleased murmur.   
  
Elora grasped his paw and gently put his palm against her sex, grinding against him.    
  
“So, how do I do this?” Spyro asked. “What do you like?” 

“It feels really good when I gently rub my clit.” Elora said as she stopped grinding against his palm and pulled away, letting him look his fill. She started to gently rub her clit as an example and let out a moan.

Spyro swallowed at the sight, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and his flaccid cock twitched.

“So maybe start there?” She continued on as she stopped teasing herself. 

“Oh, right.” he gently moved his paw closer and, taking great care to keep the sharp part of his thumb away from her, began rubbing her clit. 

Elora winced under his touch “A bit more gentle please.”

“Oh right, sorry.” He said sheepishly, stopping as Elora took hold of his thumb. 

“Here, I'll show you.” Elora said with a smile as she helped him adjust the pressure.

Spyro followed her lead, flicking his gaze up towards towards Elora’s face to see how he was doing. “Is this   
  
Elora moaned softly, eyes going half lidded and her face flushed. “Yeah, thats… that’s better.” Rocking her hips against his hand. “A lot better.” Her hand brushed against his as she let her fingers slide down the sides of her vagina. “Do you,” she moaned. “Want to finger me?” she used her fingers to spread herself open, some of his cum leaking out of her.

Spyro hesitated. He didn’t mind getting his own cum all over his paws. But putting his sharp claws inside her? That didn’t seem like a fun experience for either of them.

“I mean, you don’t have to.” She followed up after seeing his hesitation.

“No!, I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to.” He held up his free hand, his sharp claws easily visible. “I just, well, I can’t really do that without hurting you.”

“Oh, right.” she looked a bit embarrassed at forgetting that little tidbit.

“Give me a bit.” Spyro said, slowly running the blunt backside of his claw through her folds, his cum trickled out of her and covered his claw. He kept gently rubbing her clit, hoping the friction would give her some kind of pleasure. She didn’t really react to that though. He cocked his head as he kept thinking, slowly exploring her with his free hand as he kept circling her clit. He paused as she moaned after he grazed over a spot. “Did that feel good?” Spyro looked up at her. 

“Uhuh,” Elora grunted out as she spread her thighs wider open. A twitch went through her body as he gently grazed over the spot again. “Oh, yes, that’s it.” Elora moaned out as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, letting her head flop down on the bed. Her hands roamed up her own body and she played with her own breasts.

Spyro couldn’t keep the small smile off his face as he continued to pleasure Elora. He leaned forward a bit over her, using one of his hands to steady himself, his other still stimulating her clit. “Hey Elora.” He whispered to her.    
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, face flushed and eyes half lidded from pleasure. “Hmm?”   
  
Spyro leaned in and gently kissed her. A kiss that she eagerly returned. She cupped his cheek with her hand and gently put her other arm around his neck. pulling him closer , her breasts pushing against his torso. Spyro closed his eyes as he leaned into the embrace and kiss. He could feel her squirm underneath him whenever he rubbed her clit just right. Spyro’s cock twitched and hardened against her thigh.

Elora pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, a smile on her flushed face. “So… I feel you’re ready to go again down there.” 

Spyro nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Hopefully I won’t be as qu…” he was cut off by elora who put a finger on his lips. 

“It will be fine.” She insisted. She gave him a quick peck on the nose. “Can,” she started shyly. “Can I be on top again?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Spyro got off her, missing the warmth of her body pressed against him, and laid back down on his back. His length eagerly pointing upwards. “Ready for another ride on your dragon?” He nervously joked, a blush spreading across his muzzle.   
  
Elora hummed in agreement as she straddled him, her folds rubbing against his length and her hands roaming over his torso. “I sure am.”

Spyro couldn’t help the nervous pit in his stomach. What if it was over just as quick as before? What would Elora think? He gently put his claws on her thighs and helped her lift herself up and position her over his dick. Her folds brushing against his tip, some of his own cum trickling out of her and falling on him. Spyro took a deep breath to steady himself and gave a nod to Elora. 

Elora slowly lowered herself onto him. Her eyes half lidded as she bit down on her bottom lip. “Hmm.” She let out an incoherent moan.   
  
Spyro closed his eyes in pleasure, his grip on her thighs tightened as he resisted the urge to hilt himself into her with a single thrust instead letting Elora decide the pace. He slid into her easily, she was slick with both her own excitement and from his previous orgasm. He let out a satisfied groan at the sensation. He slid his hands up to her bum and slowly kneaded it.

Her groin finally met his, the fur brushing over his scales making him shiver. It felt just as good as the last time. His toes curled up as she slowly rocked her hips. He opened his eyes and reached over toward her clit, gently starting to circle around it with his thumb. 

Elora’s ears and tail flicked upright ,eyes shooting open in shock. “Oh,” she looked down at Spyro. “That’s good.” She murmured,gently rocking her hips into his hand. Her own hands wandered down, one sliding down her side and grasping his paw that was still on her bum, the other stopped at her breast and she began gently playing with it. She guided his paw upwards to her other breast. “Can you…mhh,” She twitched, squeezing her thighs tighter against him as he touched her clit just right. “Can you gently play with my breast?” she moaned. 

“Yeah,” Spyro grunted out. He gently began squeezing her breast, following her lead. as she grinded on top of him, speeding up the rolling of her hips. He bucked back against her. Feeling his own orgasm come up. Teeth clenched as he tried to hold it back, if he could just hold it back a little bit longer.   
  
The springs of the bed squeaked underneath them as Elora rode him, grinding her pelvis against his hand and cock. Mouth going slack and squeezing her eyes shut. She shuddered, her vagina tightening around his cock. “Mmf” She grunted out as she shuddered. Thighs squeezing together against his legs as she rode out the orgasm.

That was enough to send him over the edge and with a last buck of his hips he came. Letting out a satisfied sigh as he slumped onto the bed, completely spent.

Elora grinded against his softening cock a few more times, riding out the last waves of her orgasm before slumping forward onto his chest, panting heavily and her hair and fur slick with sweat. She laid there for a few moments, catching her breath before nuzzling up to him.

“So,” Spyro started after he caught his breath, coming down from his own high. “Did you … you know. Finish?” he nervously asked.

Elora propped up her head with her hand. Unable to keep a goofy grin off her face “Yes,” she giggled. ”wasn’t that obvious?”

Spyro blushed and rubbed the back of his horns, feeling a bit dumb. “Well, you know. Hunter said that sometimes, girls… you know fake it to don’t hurt our feelings?” He awkwardly fiddled.   
  
Elora just snuggled up closer. “Come on Spyro, why would I do that? You made it clear you didn’t mind working till I came.“ She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “ But you know. Thank you for caring about it.”

Spyro put his arms around her, “Not a problem at all. I liked you know, getting you off.” He played a bit with her hair, gently brushing his claws through it. “So what do you wanna do now?”

“Mhmm.” Elora hummed. “Let's just cuddle for a bit.” she leaned into his paw and put her own arms around him.    
  
Spyro settled in, enjoying the weight and warmth of Elora lying on top of him and made himself comfortable. The paw that had been on her head slowly making its way to her lower back, drawing circles. Spyro just listened to her breathing. Eyes half lidded. “This is nice.” He murmured to himself as he gently gave Elora a kiss on the top of her head. 

Elora let out a soft giggle. “Yeah it is.” She let out a content sigh. “Some things you just wish could go on forever don’t you?” 

“Dunno if we can do that. But we can always make more moments like these don’t we?” Spyro said with a smile.   
  
Elora giggled. “That was a corny line.” 

“Oh, like you were any better with yours.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. She eagerly sat up to meet his lips, a smile on her face as she pulled back. 

“I suppose you’re right on that.” She rolled of him, snuggling up besides him. “Both of us are cornier than a cornfield. Must be the reason why we fit so well together.”

“It’s at least one of the reasons for sure.” Spyro agreed.   
  
Elora looked downwards and pulled a face. Spyro followed her gaze towards her groin. Wincing at the mess they had made. A mixture of their sweat and his cum that had leaked out of her had worked its way into the fur of her groin and thighs. Already starting to dry up and making the fur stick up in awkward ways.   
  
“Man you really filled me up.” Elora said with a smile as she brushed over her sex, whincing at the goo that stuck to her fingers. “I probably should get that cleaned up before it all dries up completely. Because that’s going to be a nightmare to clean out of my fur.” She gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry to cut the cuddle time short Spyro.”

“Hey like I said, we can always make more moments like these.” Spyro said, looking down at himself. Grimacing a bit at his own mess down there, his shaft slick with Elora’s juices and his cum. His shaft wasn’t the only thing that was messy, droplets of leaked cum were all over his groin. “Besides, I think cleaning us up might be the best ideas for both of us. I don’t wanna have to scrape my own dried cum off my scales.”

“Wanna join me in the bath then?” Elora piped up, giving him a shy smile. “We can,you know, continue where we left off.”

“That sounds great.” Spyro said with a wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here you are. thanks for reading this little experiment of mine :). Will there be more of this? Who knows, I've got some ideas.


End file.
